Tattoos on This Town
by MustangLover2889
Summary: Tori and Beck are best friends. They spend every summer doing crazy stuff, just wanting to make memories. Tori finds out that Beck joined the army. She soon realizes that she has feelings for Beck. At the end of the summer Beck will be leaving for basic training. Will Tori come forward and tell him how she truly feels? *Inspired by Jason Aldean's song Tattoos on this town*
1. Chapter 1

**Tattoos on This Town  
**_Tori and Beck are best friends. They spend every summer doing crazy stuff, just wanting to make memories. Tori finds out that Beck joined the army. She soon realizes that she has feelings for Beck. At the end of the summer Beck will be leaving for basic training. Will Tori come forward and tell him how she truly feels?_  
_*Inspired by Jason Aldean's Tattoos on this Town (Love that song)_

* * *

"Yo! Tori!" I looked over my shoulder to find my best friend standing by his car. I smiled and ran towards him, jumping into his arms. I was really looking forward to this summer.

"I didn't think you were going to come." I said, smiling at my best friend.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah like I'd miss a chance to hang out with you." He said, messing up my hair. I pushed his hand away and shook my head. "I do have something to tell you though."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Kay." I said.

"André and I joined that army. We'll start basic training in a few months." Beck said. I knew that Beck and André have always talked about joining the army, but I didn't think that they'd go through with it.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your actually going through with it?" I asked, don't get me wrong I have a lot of respect for the army but a lot of soldiers get deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan. Some don't make it back. I know Beck won't be deployed right after finishing basic camp, I mean that would be pretty messed up if he was.

Beck nodded. "It's something we both want to do. We'll be serving our nation." He said, looking at me. I sighed and nodded, it's his decision not mine. I just wish that we had more time. We just graduated high school, and might be our last summer together before we leave for college. Well I'll be leaving for school, while Beck will be leaving for basic training. I won't be the only one leaving for college, most of our friends will be also. We had agreed to make this a summer that we won't forget.

"So when are the others getting here?" I asked, walking towards the barn.

Beck looked at his cell phone. "Soon." He said, falling into step with me. My parents own a small farm, nothing special. They own a couple of horses, but haven't done anything with their land, which is about 100 acres. I think, I know it's close to that.

I smiled a little. "So what is on the agenda today? Go to the pond? Maybe go mud running and get stuck, like we did last time?" I said, laughing. That was a fun day, Beck had gotten my dad's 2006 dodge ram stuck in a mud hole on accident. My dad was pissed, so we're only allowed to use the 1996 dodge, which needs work done on it. We have a lot of fun memories on this farm.

"Beck. Tori."

I glanced over my shoulder to find André, Jade, Cat and Robbie walking towards us. They must have just got here. "Heyyy!" I said, hugging each one of my friends.

"Glad to you all finally made it." Beck said, smirking.

I slapped him on the arm. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

Jade shrugged. "Don't matter to me..." She seemed to think about it for a bit, "Do you think your dad will let us go mud running?" She asked. I busted out laughing, I'm pretty sure she already knew that answer.

Beck shook his head. "He won't let us use his truck and the older one needs to be fixed up." He said.

Jade pouted. "You know Jade you can always go mud sledding." I said, trying to contain my laughing. We've done that before, which can be fun but painful at the same time.

"I think we should go to the pond." Cat said, playing with her red hair.

I looked at the others. "That's to far away." Robbie said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck. He usually has an idea or two. I wouldn't mind going to the pond. I love the rope swing, but it needs to be replaced. I should probably let my dad know since he's the one who put the rope there, like ten years ago. Maybe it was less, I honestly don't know.

"I think we should drag race." André said.

Jade smirked. "Remember what happen last time?" She asked. I think she's referring to the time when we got in trouble, well we got in trouble many times. So I don't think it'd matter. All I want to do is remember this summer, even if it means getting in trouble. As long as I'm with my friends, I don't really care.

Andre shrugged. "Country roads. Come one it'll be fun." He said, looking at Beck.

Beck smiled. "You just wanna test your new car against my '69 ford mustang." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

André nodded. "Come on. I bet that I'll smoke you." He said. I looked at André's 2011 Dodge charger and then at Beck's '96 mustang. I highly doubt that Andre would win. But I wasn't going to say anything.

"No contest." Beck said.

Jade raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you afraid?" She asked, starting to make chicken noises. My dog Kasey came running run, thinking that there was a chicken nearby. I think she was disappointed when she saw that it was Jade. I stroked her on the head, smiling.

"I'm not afraid, I'm being smart." Beck said.

"I want to see this. A '11 dodge charger vs a '69 ford mustang." Robbie said.

"So...We're not going to the pond?" Cat asked.

I shook my head. "Doesn't look like it." I said, looking at Cat.

"Phooey." Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest. She loves going to the pond, not that I blame her. We've always had a good time there, though we have a good time no matter where we go, well expect when we're deciding what to do. I was kind of curious to see who would win the race, that's if Beck agrees to it.

* * *

**Sooo What do you think? Continue or not?  
I grew up on a small farm, I have a lot of memories.  
If you have suggestions for some other things that Tori and her friends can do, please let me know and I'll add them.  
I was actually listening to 'Tattoos on this town' to get inspired. Ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it, ****We let the world know we were here, with everything we did, ****We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town **_**********(Jason Aldean)**

I got out of Beck's car, and looked around. Somehow André managed to talk Beck into racing his dodge charger. The spot was a very common place for drag racing, I've been here many times. Sometimes it was just me and my friends, other times it was a bunch of people. "I'm gonna be cheering for you." I said, looking at Beck.

He smiled and shook his head. "Gee...Thanks." He said.

Robbie, Cat and Jade all got out of Andre's car. "So who do you think is gonna win?" I asked, walking towards them.

"Beck." Robbie said, running a hand through his hair. André glared at him, and Robbie must have decided to explain why. "Come on dude, Beck is almost undefeated. He's tough competition. No offense, but I'd always pick Beck." He said, looking a tad bit uncomfortable. I patted him on his arm, and glanced around. The road isn't the smoothest, but it's straight for a least a mile or more.

"Wait, how will we know who wins?" Jade asked.

Beck looked at her. "Well someone is gonna have to get dropped off at the finish line." He said.

"I still want to go to the pond." Cat said.

I smiled. "Maybe we'll have time after Beck and André get to race." I said.

"I'll go." Jade said. I wasn't fully paying attention.

"We're going to the pond?" Cat asked. Guess she wasn't paying attention at all.

Jade looked at her confused. "No, I meant I'll go to the finish line. That way we will know who won." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Cat crossed her arms over her chest and then pouted. I rolled my eyes, wondering why she does that every time she doesn't get her way.

"Cat." I said.

Beck was leaning against his car. "Well Jade you want to walk or get a ride?" He asked. I looked at Jade and raised my eyebrows. I'm sure she'll want a ride, though I'd walk. A mile is like ten, fifteen minutes.

"Hey Jade if you decide to walk, I'll come with ya." I said, smiling.

Jade glared at me. We don't always get a long, but since this might be the last summer we get to hang out, I'm hoping that will finally change. "Pass." She said, getting into Andre's car. I frowned, and scratched my head.

Beck came over by me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about it." He said, smiling. I glanced at him and then looked away, smiling a little.

"Hey Beck. Good Luck." Robbie said.

"Thanks." Beck said.

"You be careful." I said, running a hand through my hair. Every time someone challenges Beck to a race, I get nervous. I know he's good, but what if the other person isn't? Accidents happen all the time. André is a pretty good driver, but he hasn't been in many races. I hope he can handle the car at a high-speed.

Beck looked at me. "Always am." He said, gently pinching my chin before walking away.

"Wait...What is going on?" Cat asked. Everyone looked at her. Well Beck, Robbie and I all looked at her, since André went to drop Jade off at the finish line. I was wishing that I would have, cause I wanted to see how the race ended.

"Beck and André are going to race." Robbie said.

"Ohh...Kay." Cat said, smiling. She is always such a joyful person, her moments of sadness or anger last only for a few seconds. I envied that about her.

"You sure you guys don't want to go to the finish line?" Beck asked.

I looked at Robbie and Cat. "I kind of do but I also kind of don't. What if something bad happens?" I asked, looking at Beck.

Beck smiled a little. "Like?" He said. I gave him a 'really' look and rolled my eyes. He knew very well what I was talking about. he was just messing around. "Don't worry. I've driven down this road many times. I have it memorized."

I nodded. "So you two want to go to the finish line?" I asked.

Robbie shook his head. "Nah. I'm good here." He said. Cat seemed to be distracted by something, so she was once again not paying attention. I could be wrong, she know what is going on but just isn't interested.

"Here come's André." Beck said, getting into his '69 mustang. André pulled into a driveway and turned backed up so that he was facing the same way that Beck was. I walked to the middle of the road, and stood in-between the two cars. I've done this many times, it can be scary but I've gotten used to it.

"Ready?" I asked, pointing at Beck. He nodded, so I then pointed at André. He also nodded. I pulled out my bandana and waved it in the air. Both cars took off, tires leaving back marks on the road. I immediantly turned around, watching what I can.

JADE's POV

My patience was starting to wearing thin. When were they finally going to start the race. I looked at my cell phone and realized that it's only been a couple of minutes. "Ugh. Maybe I should have taken Tori's offer." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. It was to quiet here. _'Race started.' _The text was from Tori, so I'm guessing Beck and André will be showing up soon. I mean a mile with two cars cruising almost hundred, that would be a matter of seconds. I think.

I heard them approaching before I saw the cars. I took a couple of steps back, so that I was a safe distance away, but close enough to know who won. I glanced down the road, and saw that André was in front. I hope that he doesn't get his hopes up to high, since Beck always lets his opponents in front until the last second. Then he'll surged ahead. André didn't have much of a lead. I pulled out my cell phone and started filming, so that way Tori and them will know how the race ended.

Within seconds they were a few feet away, and then flew past. I think Beck passed André at the last second, but it was to close to tell. I'd had to watch the results on my phone. _'Not fully sure who won.' _I texted to Tori. I walked over towards Beck, who was just getting out of his car. "That was a good race." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded. "I'm not sure who won. Did you pull ahead at the last second?" I asked.

"Dude! I almost had you." André said. Guess Beck did.

Beck laughed. "Good Race." He said, bumping fists with André. I rolled my eyes, and texted Tori '_Beck won, but barely. André said that he almost had him.' _ "Ready to go back?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yep."I said, smirking.

* * *

**Horses are my favorite animal; I basically grew up around horses.  
And as for the ford mustang; it was the first sports car that came to my mind, I think it might be because in the song he mentions mustangs. If that makes sense.  
I'm really excited today. I found out that one of my favorite racehorses won the Tampa bay derby, giving him the chance to race in the Kentucky derby. I was hoping he'd win.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the grass next to Beck, and rested my chin on his shoulder. Over the past few months I've noticed that when ever I'm around him I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I did my best to ignore them but sometimes it's impossible. I have told no one about my feelings, I prefer to try to keep them hidden. "So André, how does it feel knowing that you lost to Beck?" I asked, smiling.

André was laying on the grass. "He barely beat me." He said.

I laughed. "Jade?" I asked. I know that she had texted me saying that it was to close to tell from her point of view. After she watched the footage on her phone, she said that Beck won by a foot, maybe a little more.

"Huh?" She asked, sitting up. She was laying on the grass next to André. I think they were watching the clouds or something. Cat and Robbie went home shortly after the race. Robbie still has a curfew, and Cat said that she needed to go home because it was suppertime, though she also said that her brother might do something to her food. I have never met her brother, and I'm kind of afraid too now.

"Just making sure your still awake." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Beck threw a piece of grass, and looked at me. "What's the time?" He asked.

I frowned a little. "Not sure, my phone is dead." I said, showing him the black screen on my iPhone. I have an evil cat, if he doesn't get fed on time he will literally chew up any cable that is left lying around. A couple of nights ago he destroyed my phone charger. I haven't gotten around to getting a new one, and Trina won't let me borrow her's.

"It's almost eight." Jade said, looking at her phone.

Beck started to get up. "You aren't leaving, are you?" I asked, glancing at him. I was secretly hoping that he'd say no, I love spending time with him, whether it was with friends or not.

He sat back down and looked at me. "Maybe...Maybe not." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's movie night. You know how that goes, we order pizza and enjoy a movie." I said.

"Movie night?" Jade asked.

I stood up. "Yeah. If you want, you can stay for supper. My tends dad to order three large pizzas." I said, looking down at Beck. He had decided to get cozy, laying on the grass. "You gonna get up?"

He shook his head. "Might have to carry me into the house." He said, smirking.

I busted out laughing. "I'm strong, but I'm not that strong." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Beck has tried to make me give him piggy back rides, I usually get like five steps before my legs gave in. We'd both end up laughing.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Beck asked.

I glanced at Jade, who was watching us with an amused look on her face. She glanced at me and smirked. "I think she is." She said.

I got big eyes and shook my head. "Noo...That is not what I meant." I said, as Beck stood up and started walking towards me. I instantly took a step back. Every time he took a step forward, I was taking a step back. "Beck." But he kept walking towards me, I swear he was even smirking.

"Might wanna think about running." Jade said.

"What!? You're going to be in so much trouble." I said to her. I spun around and took off running, I knew Beck was hot on my heels. I was going to get back at Jade for this.

"Run forest Run!" I heard Jade yelling, than André laughing. I managed to dodge Beck as he tried to grab my waist, I had no intention of making this easy for him. I found a new burst of speed as I ran back towards Jade and André.

"André! Please help!" I said, as ran behind him and started to use him as a shield. Every time Beck tried to go around, I quickly turned André so that he was always facing Beck. I did not want to spend my evening being chased around by Beck. I glanced over at Jade, she was filming this. Knowing her she'd put it on YouTube or the slap. Whenever it'd get a lot of views. "Jade I will find a way to get back at you." I high tailed it towards the house, I know no one expected me to take off like that. Or so I thought. I was a few feet away from the house when I was thrust into, causing me to hit the ground hard.

"Better luck next time." Beck said, smirking. He was sitting on my back.

I groaned. "Haha you caught me...Now get off." I said. Jade was on the ground laughing, glad she found this amusing.

"Hmm...I don't think so." He said, chuckling.

"Tori?"

I glanced up to find my older sister Trina standing in the door way. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Uhh...Pizza's here. Mom and dad are ready to start the movie, so might want to hurry it up." She said, taking in the scene before her eyes. She never questioned what kind of stuff my friends and I did, but I could tell that she was super curious. "Hi Beck. You staying for supper?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uhhh...Sure." Beck said. My older sister has a huge crush on Beck, and it's obvious to just about everyone.

"So are Jade and André." I said. Trina groaned and walked into the house.

Jade smirked. "Glad she doesn't like me." She said, glancing at Beck. I was starting to wonder when Beck was gonna get off me, since my back was starting to hurt a little.

"Barely anyone likes you." André said. Jade looked at him and glared. "But you're a very lovely person, so I don't know why they'd all dislike you." That was a nice save, kind of. I think André isn't as afraid of Jade as he used to be. I've never been truly afraid of Jade, I know how to stand up to her. Which is one of the reasons why I ended up on her bad side, we started getting a long better once we started our senior year.

"Beck?" I said.

"Nope...Not yet."

"Come on! I'm hungry and my back is hurting a little."

Jade smirked. "Have fun you two. We might bring a couple of slices out for you." She said.

"What!? No come on!" I said, trying to get Beck off me, but he wasn't budging.

"Beck." André said. Guess he felt a little bad for me, unlike Jade.

Beck sighed and then got up. He reached down and helped me up. "Thanks." I said, glaring at Jade. She just shrugged like that was an everyday thing. I walked into the house, following Jade and Beck. André was the last one in the house.

* * *

_**Not the best chapter...I can't seem to focus, so I'm hoping this chapter was alright.  
**__**The cat mention in this chapter is based on a cat that my sister owns. If there is any kind of charger or power cord lying around he will destroy it if he doesn't get fed on time. His nickname is cable eater. Haha**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A month and a half later**

"I can't believe that we'll be leaving for college soon." I said, running a hand through my hair. I looked at Beck, and smiled sadly. Tomorrow he was going to be leaving for basic training, I won't get to see him for like almost three months. I believe it'll be longer since he'll go straight to AIT. André was leaving tomorrow also.

"At least your going to college." André said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Beck smiled. "Dude, we choose this." He said.

I looked at Jade. "What is your opinion of all this?" I asked. She's expected to leave for college in a week and a half. It seemed like just yesterday the summer was just beginning, guess it goes by fast when you're having fun.

"Well I respect they're opinions. Why'd you want to join the army is beyond me. I mean there's a 50-50 chance that you'll get deployed to Iraq or Afghanistan. I have a lot of respect for the military their basically fighting for out freedom." Jade said, glancing at André. I'm starting to wonder if there's something going on between those two.

"Why'd you join the army anyways?" Robbie asked.

Beck shrugged. "I want to help our country, plus my older brother joined the army. He's kind of my role model." He said.

"We need to do something. Tomorrow your leaving, so we need to have a farewell party." I said, standing up. We were hanging out at Jade's place.

Robbie frowned. "You should have been planning that like two weeks ago." He said.

"Maybe we were." Cat said.

Beck, André and Robbie all looked at her. "When? We were always with all of you." André said.

I rolled my eyes. "Umm...It's called keeping it a secret and you weren't hanging with us 24/7. Never wondered why there were days when we'd blow you off?" I asked, smiling. Guys somethings.

Beck seemed to be thinking about it. "I remember hanging out with you everyday." He said, getting up and walking towards me. You'd think by now we'd be sick of each other, but I think we're closer than what we were at the beginning of summer. Though the more time I spent with Beck, the more I realized that I did indeed have feelings for him.

Jade chuckled. "Trust me, we have something planned. Maybe it's later today, maybe it's tomorrow. We're not saying." She said, putting her legs on Andre's lap as she got more comfortable on the couch.

"When?" Beck asked, looking at me.

"Not saying, did you not hear what Jade just said?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Am not."

I nodded. "Yes you are." I said, pointing at him.

He grabbed my finger. "Maybe. Maybe not." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes again. Though my smile slightly faded when I noticed how close Beck was to me. "I know you heard Jade, your just trying to get it out of me." I said, giving him my signature smile.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "No luck, huh?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Dude if you're gonna kiss her, then just kiss her already." André said.

I got huge eyes and chuckled nervously. My heart started beating faster. "Dude you should talk." Beck said, walking away from me. I was disappointed, but did my best to hide it.

"I ain't kissing you." Everyone busted out laughing.

"That is not what I meant." Beck said, smiling. He seemed a little nervous, wonder why that is.

Cat giggled. "We should have a party." She said. Everyone looked at her oddly. I walked towards the front door, wondering what is going through her mind at the moment.

"Cat? Jade?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. It was time to get the party set up, since it was like 3:30 in the afternoon and the party was supposed to start at 8:30 tonight. "Guys remember to be at my house around 8:30, if you're a little late. That would be awesome." I said, walking out of the house. Jade and Cat followed.

"What are we doing?" Cat asked.

Jade looked at her. "Have you not been paying attention?" She asked.

"Noo...Not really." Cat confused.

I sighed. "We're going to my house, to get ready for the you know what." I said, walking towards my car. It was a 2010 Chevy Malibu my parents gave me it for graduation. Trina got really jealous, since all she got was a graduation card and money. The car isn't new, new but I don't care, I think it's awesome.

"You mean the party? I think that wasn't going to happen." Cat said.

I looked at Jade and she just shrugged. "Cat, just get in the car." I said, walking towards the driver's door. I got into my car and started it.

Jade got in on the passenger's side, while Cat got climbed into the back. "So Tori what was that with Beck?" She asked, glancing at my and smirking. I glanced at her and rolled my eyes.

"It was nothing." I said, backing out of the driveway and then put the car in drive. Jade lived like ten minutes from me, she lived closer to town. I think that might be why she's at my place a lot, since I live more out in the country. I don't mind were we hang out, so long as we're having fun. Everyone in town knows everyone, and we're known as the troublemakers.

"Didn't look like nothing. Why don't you tell him how you feel? He's leaving tomorrow." Jade said.

"You know what, I think it's time for you to come clean. I told you one of my biggest secrets, I think it's time for you to come clean." I said, glancing at her. I also looked in the rearview mirror to see what Cat was doing, she seemed to be off in la-la land. "Cat?"

She looked up and smiled. "Hiii." She said.

"What secret?" Jade asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." I said.

"No I don't." Jade said.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

I busted out laughing. "Aww..Cat. What would I do without you?" I asked. She was one of my best friends, and can be so clueless. But I love her no matter what.

"I dunno." She said, smiling a little.

Jade rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Seriously Tori, what are you talking about?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I dunno. Maybe I was imagining it, but I swore that you have feelings for André. I could be wrong. I know for a fact that Cat has feelings for Robbie, but she'd never say anything." I said.

"You weren't imagining anything." Jade said. I slammed on the breaks and stared at her. "What the hell was that about?"

"Maybe she saw a bunny." Cat said.

"I didn't see anything run in front of the car." Jade said.

"Maybe it was invisible to other people." Cat said.

"There was no bunny!" I said, pressing on the gas, so that the car was moving again. I was just extremely shocked that Jade just confused to me, which is something she doesn't like to do.

"Phooey." Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest. I remained quiet for the rest of the ride, it seemed that both Cat and Jade were lost in their own thoughts. I'm sure their both thinking about tomorrow, and pretty soon it'll us leaving the town that we learned to love. I was not looking forward to tomorrow, but it was gonna come.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay...It was kind of rushed. I think I typed this in about an hour.  
****Basic Training usually lasts about 9-10 weeks.  
****A.I.T - Advanced individual training  
****Almost every thing I learned about the army is from my older sister; she joined back in 2006. Some things I did Google though. **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down next to Jade, and looked at the time. "They should be here any minute."

Jade nodded and than glanced at me. "You know I think you should really tell Beck how you feel. I mean he's going to be gone for a few months, and for all you know he might get deployed right after training. It's possible, I knew someone who was deployed right after she graduated basic training." That made me nervous.

"Where was she deployed to?" I asked.

"North Korea. But a year after that she was deployed to Afghanistan." Jade said.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know there's a strong possibility that Beck and André will both be deployed. I hope they'll be in the same unit."

Cat glanced at Jade. "So is that person back in America?" She asked.

Jade looked at her. "No."

I was about to ask, what happen when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I smiled when I saw Beck come in, he was followed by André and Robbie. I got up and walked towards him. "Surprise. This is kind of like a farewell party." I said, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up a little.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." I said, quietly.

André coughed. "He's not the only one leaving tomorrow." I laughed a little and gave André a hug too. I didn't want to think about tomorrow, I wanted them to remember this night.

"Jade. What happen to that person?" Cat asked.

Jade stood up and came over to join us. "Cat! Don't you get it?" I asked, before Jade could even answer. My guess is that the person never made it back, she was probably killed during an attack. It made me sad, thinking about all those people who don't make it back.

"No." Cat said.

"Cat, she never made it back. She was killed during an attack." Jade said, looking at her.

Beck looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I forced a smile. "Jade knew someone who was deployed to Afghanistan."

André made an 'O' with his mouth, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "We're not going to get deployed right after graduating basic camp. Even if we were, the chances of us getting deployed to Iraq or Afghanistan, is like a fifty-fifty chance. We'd have to finish A.I.T before they would even think about deploying us to those areas." Beck said.

"So what's there to eat?" André asked, walking towards the kitchen.

I laughed. "There's a ton. Jade, Cat and I have cooked for a few hours. Some stuff we bought from the store." I followed André into the kitchen. I wondered if Jade was right, maybe I should tell Beck how I truly feel. If I do decide to tell him how I feel, I think I'd want to be alone. My biggest fear is that he doesn't feel the same way.

"You're all amazing. So who planned this," Beck asked, he looked at me, "Was it you?"

I nodded. "Of course." I said.

Jade looked at him. "I would have preferred if we all just hung out. So what time are you two leaving tomorrow?"

"Noon. It's like a two-hour drive to the airport." André said. He was sitting next to Jade.

I knew that already. I wasn't sure if I was going yet, I know that I'll cry. "Who's all going?" I asked, stealing a chip off Beck's plate. He glanced at me and smirked. It was then I decided that I was going to go, I don't care if I cry. It proves that I'm human.

"Whoever wants to come along. My parents are coming of course. What about you?" Beck asked, looking at me. My eyes met his and I nodded.

"Jade?" André asked.

Jade looked at him and then nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." She said, smiling a . She bugs me about telling Beck how I feel, I'm starting to think that she should do the same with André. It's pretty obvious that she has feelings for him, I'm starting to think that André may have the same feelings for her.

"Do you still have a pool?" Cat asked.

I shook my head and noticed that Robbie was being quiet. "Why you so quiet? I asked, looking at him.

"Just enjoying this. We won't be able to hang out like this for a while. We're all going separate ways soon." He said. That was a good point, I never really thought of it like that. Beck and André were going to be the first to leave, then Robbie, followed by Jade. Cat and I were going to the same college, so we're leaving together.

"Well summer doesn't last forever." I said.

"Wish it did." Robbie said. I knew the feeling.

Jade looked at Cat. "Why were you asking about the pool?"

"No reason." She answered.

"Catt?"

"what?"

"Why were you asking about the pool?" Jade really doesn't like to drop subjects when she's interested in them.

Cat looked down. "Midnite swimming. It's a lot of fun." She said.

"Midnite swimming?" Jade and I asked at the same time. I have never done that, always thought it was a bit dangerous since you never know where the other person is, unless the area is lighted or the moon is nice and bright.

"Yeah. I used to go swimming at midnite all the time. I think the pond might do."

"It's not midnite, Cat." Robbie said.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. "I need to talk to you." I said, looking at Beck. I grabbed his left hand and practically pulled him out of the house.

"So what's up?" Beck asked, looking at me.

I felt nervous. "Summer is almost over, your leaving tomorrow. And I need to say this before it's to late." I said, looking up at Beck. His eyes met mine, and I knew that I had his attention. "This summer has been fun, and I'm sad that it's coming to an end. I've noticed that I started feeling differently towards you."

"Different how?" Beck asked.

I sighed and turned away from him. I needed to tell him before I lose my nerves and I'm pretty close. "This might ruin our friendship."

"Tori." I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

I ran both my hands through my hair. "I don't know, maybe it can wait." I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can tell him how I truly feel. I turned around, and once again my eyes met his.

"Tor, your my best friend. You can tell me anything." Beck said, smiling a little.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath of air. I needed to do this, he was leaving for basic training tomorrow. "I...like..." Beck raised his eyebrows as the words slowly came out of my mouth. "Cheese." I cannot believe I just said that.

Beck laughed. "Don't be so nervous." He said.

"Okay. I know that there's a chance that this might ruin our friendship, but I really need to say this and I need to say it before I lose my nerves." I made sure I kept eye contact with Beck. "I like you...more then a friend." There I said it, now he knows how I feel.

Beck smiled a little. "Were you truly having a hard time telling me that?"

I nodded. "It's not easy, okay. Look if you don't feel the same way, it doesn't matter. I needed to tell..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because Beck pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised, but I responded back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This seemed like a dream, even if it is, it's a good one. I knew that it wasn't though. Just saying that it felt like one.

* * *

**I don't think it'll be private until after they finish BCT and AIT. Not sure, I'd have to ask my older sister  
****I had to google some information. I wasn't 100% sure if soldiers can be deployed to war zones after finishing A.I.T, but they can. Chances are slim though.  
****It took nearly six years after my sister joined when she was deployed to Afghanistan in 2011. She was deployed for a year. That was one of the hardest things I had ever dealt with.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a hard one. Beck and André were going to be leaving for basic training, they were going to their recruiters office and from their they'll be taken to the airport. The rest was up to us, if we wanted to watch leave them for basic training. I was surprised when I found out that Beck was going to be driving his own car. I figured that he'd be riding with his parents at least. I yawned and rested my head against the back of the seat, then glanced at Beck. "You nervous?" I asked.

"A little."

I looked in the back, Jade and André were both taking naps. Can't blame them, it's like 6 in the morning. "I would be freaking out. I don't know if I could go a few months without seeing my friends or family." I was pretty sure I'd be visiting my parents a lot, even after I leave for college. I'll only be a few hours away.

"Guess that's something I'll need to sacrifice, but I think everything will be alright." He said.

"Whatever happen to wanting to be an actor? That's what your goal was when we were graduating from Hollywood arts." I said, running a hand through my long hair. I don't know if I could ever put my dream on hold.

"I still want to be an actor, but that will have to wait for a few years."

I smiled a little. "I hope you never get deployed." I think that was everyone's biggest fear. There's a slight chance that he'll be deployed after finishing A.I.T. "Will you be able to call?"

"Probably not."

I sighed and looked out the window. "It's not fair."

I heard Beck chuckle, so I looked at him. "Nothing is ever fair. All you can do is accept it, and I have."

"I know. But ten weeks is a long time, that's almost three months and you don't even know where they'll send you yet. So who knows how often we'll actually see each other." I said, looking out the window again.

Beck didn't say anything for a long time, I think about fifteen minutes went by before he finally spoke again. I was just about to doze off. "You may be right there, but I might be able to get leave for a few weeks after finishing A.I.T. The most being a month. Besides for all you know I might get stationed at Fort Irwin."

"That's unlikely. There's like the only one army base in California." Beck glanced at me, and gave me an odd look. I smiled. "I got bored, so I goggled army bases in California that's the only one that came up. Now if you were wanting to be in the navy, your chances of getting stationed in California might be more believable There's eight navy bases." I said.

"Someone's done their homework." Beck said, laughing.

"We there yet?"

I glanced back and saw that Jade was awake now. "We're about thirty minutes away." I said.

"Ugh...I gotta use the bathroom. Is there a gas station nearby?" Jade asked, running a hand through her long dark hair.

I frowned a little, and then looked at Beck. "I think we passed one about five minutes ago, if you want Beck can turn around. I mean, we're a little head of time." I said.

"Can you? Otherwise just pull over." Jade said.

"I'll turn around. Like Tori said, we're ahead of time. The plane doesn't like till eleven." He said, pulling into an empty parking lot. We were soon heading back the way we just came, not that I minded.

"Hey what happen to your parents? Weren't they right behind us for most of the drive?" I asked. I was going to need to stretch my legs, we've been in the car for like three hours.

Beck nodded. "They probably took a different route." He said.

I looked back at Jade. "Good Morning André." I smirked.

"Morning. You know I'll never understand why we had to get up so early." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"We've been on the road for three hours." Beck said, he turned into a shell gas-station parking lot. Jade didn't even wait for me to get out of the car, she just pushed the car seat forward and then ran into the gas-station. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, I was use to Jade doing stuff like that. I've known her for two and a half years now.

"So you guys gonna be ready for basic training? I've heard some of those drill sergeants can be tough." I said, running a hand through my hair and smiled.

"I think we are. Jade is kind of like a drill sergeant." André said. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at that comment, I've never thought about comparing Jade to a drill sergeant. André had a point though, Jade was very good at yelling. She could be a drill sergeant.

Jade came out of the gas-station, and we were back on the road again. I think as we got closer to the military recruiting station, it started to dawn on us. We'll probably never get to hang out like we used to. I looked out the window deep in thought, but I noticed that no one else was talking. "Is this strange for you two?" I finally asked.

André was the first to answer. "Yeah. It's going to be a long 10 weeks. We may be allowed phone privileges on Sundays, but that will last less than thirty minutes. I have a feeling that won't be for a few weeks though."

"There's going to be a lot of people wanting to call home." Beck said.

"Well what about letters and what not?" Jade asked.

"We should be able to write and receive letters." André said.

I sighed. "At least you'll be able to get to write." I said, which was better than nothing. I was actually happy to hear that they were going to be allowed phone privileges, but was a little disappointed when I heard how long they'd get. It sounds like they'll be extremely busy. "Promise to write?" I looked at Beck and smiled.

"As long as you write back." He said.

I nodded. "Of course." In a couple of weeks I'll be leaving for college, so I knew I was going to be busy but I'd always make time to write Beck and André. Everything was changing so fast, it seemed like it was just yesterday when summer was just starting. It went by really fast, and that was disappointing. I knew Beck and André were going to be busy with training, so they won't be able to write as soon as I would and that's okay. I truly understand that. At least I hope I'll be okay with that.

* * *

_**Not my best chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach this one.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Victorious**_


	7. Chapter 7

I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back in the chair. Beck and André were talking to their recruiters, getting ready to leave for basic training. "So we gonna go to the airport?" I asked, looking at Mrs. Oliver.

She shook her head. "You guys can, but we gotta get going soon." She said.

I knew that was sad, but she was also proud. After all her son will be protecting the nation. "Aww...You don't want to see him off?" I asked, glancing at Jade. She was being extremely quiet for the past thirty minutes. I couldn't help but wonder why that is. "When are they getting on the plane?" I looked back at Mrs. Oliver.

"They'll be leaving here in fifteen minutes. They won't actually board the plane until one forty-five." Mr. Oliver answered. I didn't realize that he was listening in on the conversation.

I nodded. "Aren't you worried? You won't get to see him for a few months."

"Of course we're worried but Beck made this decision, and we're going to support that." Mrs. Oliver said. I smiled a little and then looked away, I understood that. It was Beck's decision, unless André pressured him into joining. I doubt it though. Their best friends, I think Beck would have joined the army anyways.

"Hey."

I looked up to find Beck looking down at me. "Hey yourself, so you get everything sorted out with your recruiter?" I asked.

He nodded and took a seat next to me. "Yeah. So you going to see me off?"

I glanced at Jade. "Yeah." I said.

Beck glanced at Jade to. "Jade? You gonna see André and I off too?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, so it seems. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled and then looked around. "Hey where's Robbie and Cat? They came along didn't they?" I swore they rode with Beck's parents, since there wasn't enough room in Beck's car.

"We're right here."

I glanced up to find them walking towards us. "Where did you two go?" André asked. That was a good question.

Cat looked away for a few seconds. "We made this for both of you." She said, handing Beck something. I had to admit that I was curious. "It's a collection of songs that we performed during school. Figured you'd want something to listen to on the plane. I don't know if they'll let you keep it once you arrive at the army boot camp."

Beck smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure it'll come handy." André nodded in agreement.

"Hey Beck, we're gonna get going. Remember to call or write as much as you can." Mr. Oliver said, giving his son a hug. You'd think that he'd show more emotion, but guess not. I don't know if it even hit him yet.

Mrs. Oliver on the other-hand, was showing emotion. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said, hugging him.

"I promise to call or write." Beck said.

I glanced at André. "Why didn't you parents come along?"

"They had to work."

I'm surprised. Beck's parents took the day off from work just so they could say good-bye the proper way, but Andre's parents couldn't? That didn't seem right. "Awww...Here I'll give you a hug." I said, smiling.

André laughed and accepted my hug. "Thanks. I feel _so _much better." I chuckled.

I took a step back and then looked around. "I think everyone is getting ready to leave." I noticed that the room was less crowded. André nodded, and then looked at Beck. "Guess that means you'll be leaving too?"

"Yeah. See you at the airport?" Beck asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I gave him a quick hug. I watched him leave with André, and then turned around to find Jade staring at me. "What?"

"How are you doing with all of this?" She asked.

I was a bit surprised. "Okay, I guess. I don't think it's hit me yet."

Jade nodded. "I'm sure it will once we get to the airport." She said, walking past me.

I didn't move for a few seconds. "Wait, what about you?" I asked, following Jade. I heard her groan, meaning she didn't want to talk about it but she should know by now that I will not let it go. At least not until I get an answer from her. "Come on Jade, this is a huge step for both André and Beck. You must be feeling an emotion."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Cat! Robbie! come on, we're going to the airport." Jade said.

I rolled my eyes and got in on the passenger's side. "I'm not gonna drop it." I said, running a hand through my hair. Jade glanced at me and most likely rolled her eyes.

The ride to the airport was quiet, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I think. I know I was, mostly wondering how I'd react once I see Beck and André board the plane. Would I be sad? Cry? I most likely would. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "We're at the airport." I looked at Jade and then looked out the car window. "You coming or what?" Guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that we had arrived at the airport. That can happen sometimes.

"No I want to stay in the car." I said sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Could have fooled me." She said, walking away.

I got out of the car and followed her. "I bet." There are times when we don't get a long. I walked into the airport, wondering where André and Beck were. "Do you know where they are?" I asked, running a hand through my hair again. I was not looking forward to the next half an hour, that's if we even get that much time. I wasn't fully sure, so I looked at the time. One O'Clock, so there was forty-five minutes until the plane will leave, but they might have to board the plane sooner than that.

"Gate twelve." Jade said.

I just merrily nodded. It was starting to dawn on me that I won't get to see Beck or André for a few months, and that was going to be extremely hard. I've grown used to seeing them everyday, and just last night I confessed my feelings to Beck. "You okay Tor? You've been quiet." I glanced over to find Cat walking next to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, just been thinking."

"About?"

"Everything that has happened. I wish it was June, because then we wouldn't have to worry about Beck and André leaving." I shrugged, but there was nothing that could be done. June was long gone, the summer was coming to an end.

"True, but all things have to come to end sometime." She actually seemed normal for once.

I nodded in agreement. "There's Beck and André."

* * *

_**This isn't my best chapter. I kept struggling with it. Guess I did get Writer's block.  
Next chapter will probably more emotional.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Heyyy." I said, walking up to Beck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Guess this is it. You two will be getting on the plane soon and we won't see you for a few months." Cat said, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked really sad. None of us were, this was a sad moment. I think so at least, not sure about Jade or Robbie. I glanced at both of them and say that they were talking to André.

"Ahh...We'll be back in no time." Beck said, giving Cat a hug.

I smiled a little. "How long did you enlist or?"

"Eighteen months. That's if I don't re-enlist." Beck said. He scratched the back of his head, I knew he missed his hair. I missed his hair, but it was one of the requirements of joining the army. Most the guys shave their heads, which is what Beck did.

"Re-enlist? Why would you want to do that?" Cat asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Some people just do. They like what they do." Beck answered.

"Oh okay." Cat said, walking over towards André. Guess she was going to say good-bye to him. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that twelve minutes have passed.

I looked up and locked eyes with Beck. "I really wish we had more time." I said.

Beck nodded. "I know. It seems like just yesterday that I was telling you that I joined the army. We had a lot of fun this summer, certainly left a mark on the town." He smiled. I laughed a little. That was true, every day we were doing something new and exciting. We even got in trouble by the police a few times, though it was never anything serious. Everyone in town knew us because of the trouble we'd cause or get into. I hope that I'll be able to come home next summer, and maybe we'll all be able to hang out. It could be a tradition. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about how we could try to make a summer tradition. You know, everyone tries to come home for a few weeks. I know you and André will most likely have a harder time than Robbie, Jade, Cat and I."

"But it's worth a try." Beck said.

I nodded. I felt my eyes start to tear up. "Don't make a promise. We'll understand why you two won't be able to come home for the summers, but at least try." I said, wiping my eyes.

Beck put his right hand on my cheek. "We'll try. Never know what to expect with the army." He kissed me on the lips.

"Hey Vega."

I turned around to find Jade waving me over to her. "I'll be right back." I said. Jade is such a spoil sport. I ran a hand through my long hair and then crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah?"

"Has it hit you yet?"

I glanced back at Beck, he was talking to André and Robbie now. "Yeah it has." I wasn't going to lie, it can't be that hard to realize that I've been crying. "How's Cat doing?"

"She won't stop crying. Which I find ironic since their not going to war, their heading to basic training. We'll see them in a few months." Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest. I should have guessed that was going to be her answer. Jade rarely shows her soft side, but she does have one. I've seen it a couple of times.

"Be more understanding. We've hung out nonstop all summer. we weren't ready, even though we knew it was going to happen." I said, taking a few steps back. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that it was almost time for Beck and André to board the plane. How does time go by so fast?

"Almost time to go Beck." André said, as they joined Jade and I.

"Yep."

I wrapped my arms around Beck's neck. "I know you won't be able to as much, but promise to at least write." I felt my eyes start to tear up again; I'm sure a cry baby.

"I promise. I'm sure André will be writing too."

I nodded. "Kay." I said, taking a step back. I locked eyes with him, and then gently kissed him. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if we were official yet, especially since I confessed my feelings for Beck just last night. I didn't care at the moment, that was something we could talk about later. "Don't let them give you a hard time." Beck chuckled.

"Alright you two. Tori isn't the only one who wants to say bye." Jade said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took a step back, allowing Jade to give Beck a hug.

I turned to André and hugged him. "Be safe." I whispered.

André scoffed. "I'm sure we'll both be able to handle boot camp. We'll be sore for the first few weeks, but we'll live." He said. I chuckled and took a step back, and was nearly taken out by Cat when she plowed into André. Apparently she couldn't wait to give him a hug, not that I blamed her. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was one forty. "Beck we gotta get on the plane, otherwise we'll miss it."

Beck nodded. "See you guys in a few months."

I wanted to say don't leave, but I knew better. I just nodded, and jumped a little when I felt a hand on my back. "We're all in this together. Your not alone." Jade said. Well that was a nice thing for her to say. We watched as Beck and André disappeared on to the boarding bridge. I walked over towards the huge window, so that way I can watch the airplane leave. I remember when I was younger I found it the most interesting thing, but now I'm going to watching with a heavy heart.

"If your going to start crying, guess now would be the time to start." Jade said, she was standing next to me.

"That's not something I can just turn on and off." Well technically I can, but I prefer not too.

Jade scoffed. "Cat's a natural at it. She's bawling."

I glanced at Cat, she was crying but not very hard. I smiled a little. "It's alright Cat, it's a normal reaction to cry when someone is leaving." I said, looking at Jade.

"I think that's the plane." She pointed at a plane that was getting ready to leave.

I nodded. "Yeah, do we really want to watch the plane leave or can we just go?" I asked, my voice cracked a little. I knew I was on the verge of crying, and Jade most likely will give me a hard time. I glanced at Jade and realized that she was starting to cry. Guess she's not as strong as she was claiming to be.

"We don't need to watch." Robbie said, rubbing my back. He was the only one who wasn't crying and that was a huge surprise.

"How do you think things will be?" I asked, looking at him.

He shrugged. "Things will be weird at first, but eventually things will go back to normal. Not that it'd matter, we're all going to be leaving for college soon anyways."

I nodded in agreement. "Come on guys." Jade said, giving me a gentle push. I glanced at her and then followed Robbie towards the exit, guess we were leaving. Part of me didn't want to leave just yet, but part of me did. I wish school was preparing to start-up, because then I wouldn't have to go home. I knew it was going to be really weird not seeing Beck and André every day.

* * *

_**Not sure about this one...  
Okay I'm wondering should I end the story here or continue on?  
I tried to remember how I felt when my brother left for basic training; truth be told...It didn't hit me until I got home. Same thing with my older sister; didn't hit me until I got home.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A COUPLE WEEKS LATER;_**

I ran a hand through my long hair, and closed my suitcase. "I can't believe I'm leaving for college." I said, looking at Cat. I had a hard time adjusting after Beck and André left for basic training, from what I've been told their doing great. I'm not surprised, but I couldn't help but wonder if they'll get the chance to come home after training.

"Gotta move on sometime." Cat said, grabbing one of my suitcases. We were both attending CCM College in Pasadena. I never thought that I'd get into CCM, it seemed like a long shot but I got in.

I nodded. "I know but this is my home. Seems like everything is becoming reality." I said, grabbing my other two suitcases. Robbie had left for college a week after Beck and André left for training. Jade left a couple of days after Robbie, it was very emotional. That was a shock since Jade rarely cries, but she did. "I know we'll be able to come home for christmas, I hope."

Cat smiled. "Every time we get some time off we'll come home. It's only a couple of hours away."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. "All ready to go?"

I glanced up at my father. "Yep. This is the last of it."

My dad smiled a little. "You'll enjoy college, it's your dream college after all. Just make sure to keep in contact, Trina doesn't." I managed a small chuckled, and then nodded in agreement. Trina just shows up when-ever she feels like it, so you never know when that's going to happen.

"I'll do my best." I said, giving my dad a hug.

"My little girl is going off to college, I never thought this day would come." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright honey, I think it's my turn to say good-bye."

I pulled out of the hug and looked over at my mom. "I'm going to miss both of you so much." I said, wrapping my arms around my mom. I thought saying good-bye to my best friend was hard, but this was harder. Their my parents after all. They've dealt with me since I was a toddler and watched my grow up. "I'll try to come home as much as I can."

"Just make sure to call us first." My mom said.

"Tori. We gotta get going."

I glanced over my shoulder at Cat and nodded. "Alright. Well I guess this is it, I'll call you as soon as we get to CCM."

"Okay. Talk to you later, sweetie." My dad said, giving me a quick hug. I smiled and then followed Cat out of the house, I looked back over my shoulder and admired that farm that I grew up on. I had so many memories here, and I hope that I'll get the chance to make more memories in the future. The farm will always be my home.

"You okay?"

I looked at Cat and smiled. "Yep, just thinking about the fond memories that happened here." I said, putting my suitcases in to the back of my car. Cat got in on the passenger's side. "Do you think we'll get the chance to make more memories here?"

Cat nodded. "I think we will, every summer. Every time we get to come home, just gotta cherish the memories that you have." She said, running a hand through her long red hair.

I started the car and smiled. "Many more memories to come then." I waved good-bye to my parents, who were watching from the doorway. Cat reached over and blew the car horn. "Cat."

"What? That's the easier way."

I rolled my eyes and drove out of the driveway, watching as my home got smaller and smaller. I could see the horses grazing in the pasture, I never understood why my parents kept the horses, until a week ago I haven't ridden a horse for a few years. Trina hasn't ridden since she turned thirteen. I went riding last week with Cat, and it turned out was a lot of fun.

**A week ago;**

**"Hey Tori, how are you doing with all of this?"**

**I was laying on my bed, looking through an old magazine. "Okay, I guess." I didn't really want to talk about it. I wasn't cutting myself off from anyone, but considering that Cat and I were leaving for college in a week, while everyone else has already left. "I heard from Beck last night, he's going great. Didn't get to talk to him for very long though. I wasn't expecting him to call at all."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I figured that he'd want to talk to his parents."**

**Cat stood up and cross her arms over her chest. "Alright we're going to do something that we haven't done in a few years. You need to get your mind off stuff."**

**"Cat. There is anything that we haven't done in a few years."**

**"Yes there is." She smirked.**

**"Then what?" I asked.**

**"You have two perfectly healthy horses that haven't been ridden for a few years, and I think we should go riding." I rolled my eyes, and stayed where I was laying. I didn't want to go riding, I consider don't the horses mine anymore, I consider them my parents since they still ride. "Please?"**

**I groaned and rolled off my bed. "Fine. Just to let you know, my parents still ride so the horses aren't ignored." I said, following Cat out of the house. I had a feeling that she was going to make me talk about everything that has happened in the past week, and she probably figures that me getting out of the house will get me to open up. **

**Cat practically ran out to the horses. "Nervous?" **

**I shook my head. "Nope." I said, rubbing Diablo's neck. The dark bay quarter horse gelding is mine, I owned him since I was eight years old. I think he's like sixteen or seventeen years old. The other horse's name is Pixie, she's a flaxen chestnut mare. "Okay, I am a little." **

**Cat smirked. "It'll come back to you." **

**I narrowed my eyes at her, but quickly saddled up Diablo. "Cat, I better not get injured."**

**Cat swung up on to Pixie. "Tori, do you remember when we used to race the horses in the meadow over there? Diablo threw you off after spooking at his shadow, and you ended up breaking your arm. That was your last time you ever rode because you blamed the horse for your injury." **

**"I did not." **

**"Yes you did. If I remember correctly you told your parents that you wanted them to sell that damn animal." **

**I frowned a little and then looked at Diablo. I knew she was right, and I know that I should have gotten back on Diablo as soon as my arm healed, but instead I said that I wanted him gone. "Alright." I swung up on to Diablo and grabbed hold of the saddle horn. I'm scared, and honestly didn't want to do this. "Uhh...Can I get off now?"**

**"Ride him around." Cat encouraged me. I was terrified but I listened to what she said, and I eventually started to feel more comfortable on Diablo's back. I have to say, if it wasn't for Cat I never would have gotten back on a horse. I found out later that day that it was actually Beck's idea. **

**(Back to present)**

"Tori?"

I glanced over at her. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? I've tried to get your attention for the past few minutes."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about last week, when I finally got back on Diablo. Did I ever tell you thank you?" I asked.

Cat smiled. "About a thousand times."

"I still don't know how Beck managed to talk you into getting me back on a horse. He's been trying all summer, and I refused every time." I said, pulling on to the highway. We had like an hour and forty-five minutes before we got to CCM. I wish Jade wouldn't have gone for Juilliard, we could have gone to CCM together. That was the originally plan.

"That's a secret."

I glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Okay, fine. Have you talked to Robbie or Jade?"

"I talked to Jade. She's settling in, and seems to like Juilliard a lot. I haven't talked to Robbie since he left for college. Didn't he go to Juilliard too?" She asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"We're in Pairs. Beck and André, Jade and Robbie, Me and you. At least we're best friends, so we'll get along unlike Jade and Robbie. Beck and André are best friends too. I feel a little bad for Robbie."

I smiled a little. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Cat nodded in agreement, and but didn't say anything back. I guess she's lost in thought, not that I can blame her. I'll keep saying it, the summer went by way to fast. I'm kind of hoping that the school year will go by fast so that it'll be summer again. The only problem is that I don't know if Beck and André will be able to come home during the summer. That's like ten months away so, I shouldn't worry about it right now.

* * *

_**Alright well here is the newest chapter...I know it's been like a month since I last updated.  
I've been busy and well had a bad case of writer's block. I honestly thought that I should just delete this story. I still don't know...What do y'all think?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don own Victorious**_


	10. Haitus annoucement

Hey Y'all...  
So summer is basically here...which means for me, babysitting my two nieces during the day. I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories, I'm hoping at the end of July. I'm going to be moving at the end of july, so it might be sometime in august when I finally update. I might find some time in-between now and the end of july to update, but from the looks of it that's not going to happen. I'm not going to give up on them, but they will be on hiatus for a little while.  
Sry Y'all...  
Wish it didn't come to this, I've tried putting this off for as long as I could, hoping that I'll find the time...Hasn't happened :(


End file.
